Hinata's choice
by Katie-Karnage
Summary: The Hidden Leaf and Akatsuki are at war, and for one thing only .. the Kyuubi vessel Naruto... who will Hinata choose, her Father or her childhood love Sasuke?  DISCONTINUED, anyone is welcome to carry on my story if they wish :


Hinata's choice Katie Hutchison.

"Watch out!" screamed Hinata, as a two-foot samari sword came slicing through the air towards Hanabi. Hinata had to act quickly if she was to save her little sisters life. She noticed a shining object in the grass at the corner of her eye and moved at the speed of light to retrieve it. A kunai knife. "Perfect", she thought as she grabbed it and charged at the enemy. The enemy quickly noticed her and spun around, trying to land a chakra filled kick in her stomach. Hinata quickly managed to flip, dodge it and just in time stab the tiny dagger into his heart and watched him double over in pain before dropping to the ground, surrounded in his own blood.

"I had it under control", said the breathless Hanabi as she picked up her quivering body from the dusty ground of the battlefield.

They had been at war for years, generations had lost their lives. It had been the Akatsuki against the hidden leaf for 4 years, and for those 4 years only Konoha had been greatly devastated with losses. Men, Women and even children had lost their lives in a great war for one thing only, the Kyuubi vessel Naruto.

"F-Father ?" Hinata said, voice wavering.

"My child?" Hiashi replied in a slightly superior but alarming tone, "you know better than to talk without being asked to speak".

"I'm sorry Father I just have an important question to ask you about this war".

"All right then Hinata, please continue". As Hinata opened her mouth to talk, Hanabi started softly moaning from her bed. Hinata walked swiftly over to her shaking body to see what was the matter with her eleven year old sister who had just escaped death. She brushed the long, glossy black fringe from her pale lilac eyes and looked directly into them.

"You know I'm always here to protect you from whatever harm our clan may face, you know this. Now try and get some sleep. We attack at dawn." She smiled softly to reassure her, although she was shaky herself about the battle that was soon to be a blood bath.

Dawn. It was time to fight. Hinata's thick, long hair was streaming out in the wind as she readied herself for battle. Time seemed to slow down, as the tension of the team of shinobi seemed to tighten. Every passing second seemed an hour. Finally it was time to invade. Hinata glanced at her little sister and floods of memories came to her. She remembered the fishing in the river when Hanabi was six and how carefree they were. It had all changed now; she had to grow up fast after her Mother died suddenly after the first attack had occurred. Before she knew it, bodies of leaf shinobi were everywhere and people were fighting. A blood bath. Then she had seen him. A sight of pure beauty. She admired the way his body moved elegantly but swiftly, every tai-jutsu move completed to perfection. Sasuke was his name, and they had been best friends since she was very little, but the elders declared that everyone from the age seven up, had to ready themselves for war and they hadn't ever talked again. Every one had learned how to fight as shinobi, not heard and not seen. Invisible.

"Mmmmm" Hinata thought as she tucked into her chicken ramen, but she noticed Hanabi and their Father Hiashi had hardly touched theirs.

"Oh! Father! That question, why do the Akatsuki want Naruto? Hinata questioned cautiously. Hiashi raised his eyebrow, scowled and continued playing with his food.

"Father? Hanabi-chan? Whats wrong?" Clearly something was going on but little did she know that her father and sister had something big planned, something that was going to hurt her and the boy she has loved since she was only a little girl.

Later that night, while Hinata was sleeping, Hanabi and her Father ran into the night into the depths of Konoha, where an unsuspecting leader was sleeping silently. Hanabi was the first to hide amongst the shadows and climb up the walls of the traditional Japanese home into Fugaku Uchiha's room. Hiashi soon after followed his youngest daughter.

Hiashi found the sleeping Uchiha and walked over, scanning the room with his byakugon to find no chakra signatures moving. He whispered in Fugaku's ear

"I was supposed to lead our people onto the battlefield, we Hyuuga are far more superior and strong compared to you cursed Uchiha's!" and with a flick of the wrist grabbed a kunai from the black drawers, sliced almost every inch of his body and waited until the already pale body was drained of blood, and left how they came. In the shadows.

"No!" Sasuke screamed, tears rolling down his face. He had found his father, dead in his own house, the bed drenched in blood, with Itachi's kunai embedded in his chest.

"Itachi will never get away with this!" Sasuke swore, he was going to get revenge on his brother, the traitor. He grabbed his shuriken and kunai pouch, he quickly got dressed in his shinobi uniform. He felt the cool air against his tear infested face and set off to find the one he used to call brother.

"You what!" shrieked Hinata, "how could you do this to my dear friend!". Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of the torture Fugaku had gone through, all the pain. Sasuke's pain. Hinata couldn't take the thoughts and rushed out of the house into the cool night. It seemed as if she walked for hours. Her mind had gone numb, as did her senses, when she saw a silhouette in the distance. She slipped into the shadows hoping she hadn't been seen. Her byakugon activated.

Sasuke kept walking, just walking, mind racing full of evil thoughts on how to get revenge on the murderer. He saw someone stumble into the shadows and got his hand ready to grab his samari sword. Nothing could stop him. He walked closer and recognized Hinata's face. "Where do I know you from?" he mumbled to himself. "S-Sasuke?" he heard, the voice was high and quivering.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" he bellowed, not a single waver of fear in his voice, only power.

"You don't remember me?" a single tear fell down the face of Hinata, her heart ached. "H-Hinata?" Sasuke whispered, a look of disbelief on his face. Her arms reached out and wrapped around his broad shoulders. She let her body collapse. He caught her and ran, as far away from Konoha as possible and finally reached a river.

"I'm in love with my Fathers victims son," she thought as she let him put her down on the grassy bank. She opened her eyes. She felt a sudden urge to tell him about his father, and who killed him, but remained silent and stared at the glistening river, it was so beautiful, the way the moonlight shone off it made it look like is was glittering, like a thousand fairies had sprinkled their dust into the water. She was so mesmerized by the beautiful sight that she hadn't realized she was speaking her thoughts out loud. Sasuke looked at her with a worried expression, as onyx eyes met liliac, she burst out in tears and let the words roll off her tongue. His expression changed from worried to confused, and then confused to furious. She regretted telling him straight away.

"I need to find your family. I swore I would get my revenge on my father's killer and I'm not backing down on my oath".

"You can't!" yelled Hinata, "they are my family and I love them dearly!". Sasuke turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I swore I would get my revenge", he looked at the ground and started to walk away. "No!" Hinata shouted, she grabbed his shoulder and he turned to face her. He brushed her shiny violet hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry". He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, turned around and walked away. Hinata touched her lips and watched him walk away through the tears that had started forming in her eyes. She turned around and sat down. Her face in her hands. Where did her loyalties lie?


End file.
